mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Leverage Beyond
Leverage Beyond is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise New York, Bees are swarming to attack the city of New York, as Shaggy's old friend calls Mystery Inc for help. Synopsis New York people are having a great day, outside of the city. They enjoy the view, bees are starting to attacking New York. Every civilian in New York is starting to panic, as they all run from a bee swarm. Crystal took pictures of the bees, as she knows that it isn't going to stop her, alone. She calls Mystery Inc for help. Karl is busy with the company, as Sandra Florence tells him about, selling items that building up the company to rise with hospitals and many in Coolsville will rise up. Velma with Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby after eating cakes that they ate. Shaggy has been in contract with Crystal, Fred remembers her being an alien but she realizes that it cloned a copy to get into Earth. Karl suspects the bees are attacking, New York, as Fred found another mystery and uses the Mystery Inc jet to get there. Velma wants to know, how Karl became a leader of the company, he started doing interesting stuff and started to get better by making scrap to new. As they got into New York, the NYPD blocked the entrances of them going here. Carver forbid Mystery Inc to go inside, as Crystal meets Mystery Inc. She is happy to see Shaggy, as he doesn't think it's the real Crystal. Commissioner Rode lets them, only to get the Mystery done. They go into the mail to investigate, as no one is here. Velma had an idea to go into the stock exchange, as Fred tells the gang to split, inside. Velma, goes with Crystal, as Fred goes with Karl, as Shaggy and Scooby split up. They found nothing, as they look for a sign of the bee swarm. Velma found a victim but is stung by a lot of bees, as he is hurt. It was coming from the skies, everywhere. Velma and Crystal are shocked that it becomes scary and it could be a real mystery. Karl and others regroup and found nothing, as Velma know the shops are closed because of the attacks, Mystery Inc witness the bees are coming inside the stock exchange going into separate. They survived from the bee swarm, as Shaggy and Scooby have been stung many times. Shaggy and Scooby are hurt, as the doctor tries to repair them. Carver refuses to open up any place in New York, but Com. Rode is against his order and tells him, to follow his command for Mystery Inc to give the order. Police again, refuse to Mystery Inc, as Crystal demands. Fred looks after Shaggy and Scooby, as he prepares for a trap for the Bee King, as Karl got the camera from his computer. He goes with Velma and Crystal to investigate more about the bees are attacking, that found that bees are attacking the bank and many shops, which Velma knows it's nothing new. Bee King appears, as Karl's team about to go inside of the vault. The bees are attacking them, chased them down on rampage. Karl got them out of here with Velma and Crystal enough for Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby to hold honey, which bees are addicted to real life. They all chase it away, with Fred controlling the drone. It lures the bees away, leaving the Bee king exposed. He is captured by Shaggy and Scooby's drone and tags him with nets, it turned out to be Carver. Velma realized because he was barking at the police officers, as Shaggy suspects his neck being the main reason for the bees to be controlled. Carver did that to steal money, collect many items that loved. Fred found it in the garbage, where he kept it. Carver planned foiled. Fred is happy that another Mystery has been solved, as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are okay and eats all they can eat for their reward of taking part. Shaggy may think that it isn't the Crystal from years ago, even she's an alien but a different version is the same but funnier personality. Fred and his team stare at each other, as Scooby says "Scooby-Doo" Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Sandra Florence * Knotts Company * Crystal (First Appearance) * Commissioner Rode (First Appearance) Villains: * Carver (first appearance) * Bee King (first appearance) Other characters: * NYPD (First Appearance) * New York Cilivians (First Appearance) * Doctor (First Appearance) Locations * New York ** Stock Exchange ** New York, Mail Objects * Torch * Scope * Drone * Nets * Honey Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Crystal is a different universe to Alien Invaders * Shaggy and Scooby help Fred, instead of being the bait * King Bee is a reference to Cicada in Mystery Incorporated Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: Drones, Honey, Nets * Clues: Stung * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 * Running Gag: Cultural references * Blue Falcon poster in the wall of the museum * Rhino is a reference to Spider-Man comics In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes